beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 31: Destruction
Destruction is the thirty-first episode of Beyblade: Zero Era. The WBBA group capture a person infected by the Ramaz Dolsa parasite, and when Ramaz Dolsa attacks, a new group of bladers appears. Plot After the events of last episode, Céleste has taken the comatose Angus off to find medical help, and Pierre discusses the possibility of curing those infected by the Ramaz Dolsa parasite, he asks Des if the swords can be used to cure them, and Kira says the Justice can defeat evil, but Hikari is apprehensive about it. Pierre theorises that if they can capture one of the infected, then they can experiment on it to find out the cure for it, which is met with indignation by the group, but they eventually agree with Pierre, and he takes them off to find some infected. On the journey Des mentions that one of his previous incarnations thought that Salamandra may be able to control other elements other than fire, and Hikari asks if it may be more like a thermal energy sort of thing, but Pierre says that now may not be the best time to test that theory. Des and Xingke isolate an infected, and Pierre catches it in a big net. The group arrives back at the camp, and as they exit the transport they are knocked out by a force-field surrounding the camp, Pierre stirs as a portal opens, and three of the Ramaz Dolsa Elites arrive. Pierre asks in weak voice why they are attacking Earth, and Sephoral says that the whole planet will be destroyed. Bahrev breaks down the force-field, which shows the camp in ruins, and Pierre laments the loss of all their research, before Axerel kicks Pierre in the head, knocking him unconscious again. Sephoral is about to destroy the unconscious group, but a mysterious blader floats above them, taunting them. Sephoral says that the floating person may be their guest, and the person replies that he has two guests, before throwing chaos energy into the ground creating an explosion, in which appear two bladers. The explosion wakes Pierre, who sees the blonde man, and thinking it is Psyra calls out to him, but the floating person replies that it is in fact he, who is Psyra. The Ramaz Dolsa Elites challenge them to a battle, and Psyra introduces his friends as Rio and Sanakami before the three high-five and load their beys. The battle begins, with Kailon, Malion, and Barlon verses Apophis, Last Tempest Itzamna, and Flash Flame-Musha Yamato, Psyra gives his team their targets to try and aim for, but says they aren't permanent. The three Ramaz Dolsa beys gang-up on Yamato, while Apophis moves away from them, and Itzamna moves to the left side of the stadium. The Ramaz Dolsa beys break formation and attack the other two beys, and Yamato uses an ability and barrages Malion, but it is intercepted by Barlon. Apophis tries to help Yamato by creating some fire for it to use, however Barlon covers itself in burning hardlight and grinds Yamato into the wall, unaffected by the heat. Yamato activates a mode change and ability in conjunction to escape the attack, and Kailon smashes into Itzamna while Malion moves to the centre of the stadium. Malion sees Itzamna and intercepts it, and Apophis uses the curvature of the stadium to gain momentum, which it uses to smash Barlon away from Yamato. Kailon appears in front of Apophis, and Apophis tries to uppercut Kailon, however Kailon activates the hardlight elements of its Fusion Wheel, but the metal scales of Apophis's wheel cause it to slip away from the hardlight. Yamato goes to smash into Malion, Malion actives its spikes, however Barlon activates its Re-Quip and intercepts Yamato at sonic speed. Kailon smashes hard into Apophis, and Itzamna rushes Barlon, as Yamato also attacks it, however Itzamna is intercepted by Malion, who gouges it with its spikes. Bahrev reflects on his previous battle, saying that this new bird is nothing like the one he fought last time. Itzamna activates its Re-Quip, and Apophis uses the stadium walls to gain momentum, they both smashes into their targets simultaneously as Yamato is barraged by Barlon at high speed. Yamato escapes the barrage using a combinations of mode changes and abilities, and Itzamna activates its ability Kinich Ahau, launching a sound wave at Malion. Malion dodges the sound and smashes into Itzamna from above, and Bahrev says he's stealing a technique from their blonde champion, and simultaneously deactivates its Re-Quip and creates its infamous obelisk on its Performance Tip before moving above Yamato and grinding down on its Facebolt. Kailon activates its Phantom Chain ability, and wraps its chains around Apophis, and Yamato tries to escape the attack from Barlon by jumping, however it only succeeds in destroying its own Facebolt. Category:Zero Era Episodes Category:Role Play